Various situations are known in which items of media are transported along different transport pathways in a Self-Service Terminal (SST). In a typical check depositing Automated Teller Machine (ATM), an ATM customer is allowed to deposit a check (without having to place the check in a deposit envelope) in a publicly accessible, unattended environment. To deposit a check, the ATM customer inserts an identification card through a card slot at the ATM, enters the amount of the check being deposited, and inserts the checks to be deposited through a check slot of a check acceptor. A check transport mechanism receives the inserted check and transports the check in a forward direction along an ‘infeed’ check transport path to a number of locations within the ATM to process the check.
If the check is not accepted for deposit, the check transport mechanism transports the check in a reverse direction along a ‘return’ check transport path to return the check to the ATM customer via the check slot.
If the check is accepted for deposit, an amount associated with the check is deposited into the ATM customer's account and the check itself is transported to a storage bin within the ATM. An endorser printer prints an endorsement onto the check as the check is being transported to and stored in the storage bin. Checks in the storage bin within the ATM are periodically picked up and physically transported via courier to a back office facility of a financial institution for further processing.
It is known for a check transport mechanism to include a first transport member and a second transport member for transporting one or more checks along the infeed or return transport paths. It is known for the infeed transport path to be differently orientated with respect to the return transport path so the second transport member is moveable relative to the first transport member to move between infeed and return positions to thereby direct one or more checks along the infeed or return transport paths as desired.
A gap between respective end regions of the first and second transport members changes as the second transport member moves with respect to the first transport member between infeed and return positions. One or more problems therefore exist relating to how to transport media items from the first transport member to the second transport member, or vice versa, over this gap which may have a variable length and orientation. Such problems also relate to how media items are transported along the infeed or return transport path to prevent an error occurring during a customer transaction at the ATM which might lead to checks being damaged during said transaction.